


Love Notes

by lilithtorch2



Series: Gossiping and Bickering [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Long-Term Relationship, Love, This is Just to Say, William Carlos Williams - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithtorch2/pseuds/lilithtorch2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vignette of notes that James Barnes and Natasha Romanoff might leave each other after several years of being together and remembering it. Based on <a href="http://homepages.wmich.edu/~cooneys/poems/wcw.plums.html"> "This is Just to Say" by William Carlos Williams</a> and <a href="http://www.writing.upenn.edu/~afilreis/88v/flossie.html">his wife Flossie Williams's reply</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Notes

_Left on Bucky Barnes's bedside table._

Buck,

Had to leave early on a mission. I made you breakfast before I left. There's orange juice in the fridge if you need it. Don't forget, Steve and Tony will be stopping by the apartment at 2 to pick you up.

Love you,

Nat

* * *

_Seen on kitchen counter._

Nat,

Bought the groceries for this week.

B.—

* * *

_Sent to Natasha Romanoff with small basket of strawberries._

Nat,

Happy anniversary.

B.—

P.S. Accidentally broke the coffee machine. Sorry!

* * *

_Written in partially-ripped and crumpled paper torn off from notepad._

Bucky,

Stole fancy cufflinks from a spy I just beat up in a mission. Thought you might like it.

Can you believe we've been together 11 years?

~Nat

* * *

_Found in anniversary card._

My lovely Nat,

Together 11 years and we still remember each other.

Forever and always,

B.—


End file.
